Old Wounds
by Bunny1
Summary: Blue is disturbed by a visit from a long lost uncle, and Buck determines to protect his beloved Blue-Boy from whatever is bothering him, including writing a past wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Blue Cannon road old Soapy out further and further into the wilderness. He pulled Soapy to a stop and loosely tied her to a gangly-looking bush before sliding under a rock formation with a mason jar full of moonshine. Some of Uncle Buck's best sippin' whiskey, as he called it. Maybe a bit of a relaxing drink and a nap would help him out. At least keep him out long enough so that he didn't come to blows with his father again.

"Ornery old buzzard..." Blue muttered, taking a hefty slug.

Glory, but his shoulder was aching. Maybe the whiskey would ease it off. He watched the sun dipping behind the clouds, wondering idly if it would even matter if he came back at all; a thought that had crossed his mind many a time throughout his 18 years. However, one face passed through his mind, and he knew he couldn't do that... Buck would be devastated if he just ran off, and the  
thought of hurting his beloved uncle was enough for him to stay- at least for now... And, that was the last thought that slipped through his mind as his slightly swollen eyes closed, and rest overtook him...

********************************************************************************

Buck came back to the ranch with Manolito as the sun was setting. He was tired, dusty and starving. But, he wasn't looking forward to coming in at the moment. Manolito looked sideways at his friend. He'd had a permanent scowl ever since Tobias Cannon, the brother between he and John, had come to stay. John, on the other hand, had seemed ecstatic to see him. And, though the man seemed pleasant enough when he was around, Manolito noticed that Buck, Blue and Victoria kept  
tight scowls for the three days he had been there. He didn't know why; asking also wasn't helping. So, Mano decided he would just be glad when the "encroacher" was gone, as he wanted his family back. His three best friends, Buck, Blue and Victoria, really.

Though, he sometimes felt that Big John got a bad rep-even by his own son and younger brother- he knew the man was hard. But, he could not help but like and respect him, and was one of the few in existence who actually enjoyed teasing the gruff cowboy. In any event, something was under the surface, and Manolito was going to find out...

When he and Buck returned from washing up enough to be suitable to eat at Victoria's table, they did notice that one chair was conspicuously empty.

"Ah, Big John? Where is Blue-Boy?" Buck asked, concern creeping into his tone.

John snorted. Buck always coddled the boy- no wonder he turned out the way he had! Always stepping in John's way to try to make him more of a man...

"I believe the two of them got into a bit of a scuffle, little brother." Tobias said, reaching for an ear of corn across Buck's plate.

Buck looked at John accusingly. "What'd you do?"

"Me?" John snapped, throwing his napkin down as though it were a duelling challenge. "Can't you ever see that it's the boy's fault?"

"Nope, 'cause it mostly ain't. "Buck countered, his voice rising only slightly."It's all you and that temper, and that attitude that nobody nor nothin' is ever good 'nuff for 'Big John Cannon'. Now, what'd you go an' do to him, huh?" Buck demanded.

"He... he was talkin' some kinda crazy talk..." John fumbled, embarrassed.

"John Cannon, it was not crazy, you just weren't listening is all!"

"Does nobody in this house ever take my side?" he asked sourly.

"Husband, I take your side in many things... but, I never agreed to take it when you were wrong." she said softly, gently placing her hand on top of his. "He came to you for... well, something, I didn't catch what, exactly..." she admitted, "but, you could have heard him out, rather than just hitting him like you did."

"You hit him?" Buck asked, his voice low and slightly dangerous.

"Aw, ease up, Buck." Tobias defended. "Four or five smacks. Paw was way rougher."

"That ain't no excuse!" Buck said, standing up so suddenly that the table moved forward with a scraping sound against the floor. "Where is he?"

"Rode off in a pout." Tobias said, earning himself a glare from Victoria and Manolito. "Johnny's right; boy needs to man up."

Gritting his teeth, resisting the urge to throttle both of his older brothers, Buck turned on his heel and stalked out of the house, going straight to the barn for his horse...

**************************

After Buck left, only Tobias still had any appetite. Everyone else just pushed their food around on the plate. After a minute or so, Manolito had definitely had enough, and stood.

"John, come and join me on the porch for a smoke, por favor?"

John stood, and Tobias started to stand, too, but Manolito grabbed his shoulder and shoved him back down, giving a visible squeeze before walking out the door. Raising his eyebrows, John followed.

"All right, out with it, Mano." he rumbled.

"What happened this afternoon?" he asked gently.

"I... boy come to me, hemmin' and hawin' around... something... couldn't really make heads nor tails of it." John admitted. "But, when I brushed him off, he got mouthy."

"And, then you hit him." Mano guessed.

It was a simple, straightforward statement; no accusation like had been in Buck's voice. And, that at least slightly relaxed the man.

"Yes. Just once to start with. But then he got up and took a swing at me for it!" John said in a surprised tone. "Little shit." he said with slight affection.

Mano smirked briefly, but then turned serious.

"So, you hit him with more anger, a few more times..."

"Yes, all right!"

"Senor... I was not around when the boy was growing up, but, that sort of treatment... would not have rendered the man I know today." he said bluntly. "He has a good heart, yet is a strong fighter. He is someone I am proud to call friend. However, if that were the entire way he was raised... I would be surprised. Men raised in that way usually either turn into the slinking, hang-headed vattos I grew up with, or into violent cowards. None of which describes your son."

John swallowed, digesting what he said. And, the taste was bitter...

"I... did you know when he was a kid I only actually striped him twice?" John said gruffly.

"And, why is that?" Mano prodded.

"Because Buck always stepped in." he revealed. "Interferring ass... And, one of the two times he didn't, he actually clocked me. Knocked me out cold. As if it were his business..."

"Si, senor, it is and you know it. He loves that boy as if he were his own. Could not love him more if he had been..."

And, John stayed, leant against the porch as Manolito headed towards the bunkhouse...


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Buck saw Soapy tied up near a rock-formation and quickly rode up. He looked concerned when he saw the boy was out, but, upon closer inspection, he heard the hefty snore and rolled his eyes. He looked at the half full jar of his moonshine and poured it over the boy's head.

Blue coughed and sputtered a moment, squinting through the slits of his swollen eyes.

"Uncle Buck?"

"You all right, then, Blue-boy?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay..."

But, Buck noticed the sharp intake of breath when he sat up, and the way he was favoring his shoulder.

"Sit still, Blue-boy." Buck said gently, "lemme see that."

"Just fell on it funny."

"I'll say ya did..." Buck said, feeling it with gentle fingers. "Outta socket. Now, brace. This is gonna hurt... he said, positioning his hands.

Blue, knowing what was coming, grit his teeth and squeezed his good fist around one of his boots. But, even still, he couldn't help the muffled groan of pain as his shoulder was popped back into place. But, at least it felt better afterward...

Buck sighed, rubbing his back. "All right, what's this all about, anyway?"

Blue looked at his hands. "He didn't tell you?" he asked morosely.

"Didn't ask him, I'm astin' you, Boy!" Buck said sharply.

"Well, he got mad 'cause I mouthed off, so, he hit me. Well, I thought he was bein' an asshole, so I took a coupla swings at him myself."

Buck smirked.

"Did'cha now?"

Blue shrugged, embarrassed, with his less sore shoulder. But, what Buck noticed was that his boy still wasn't meeting his eyes.

"All right, what was it about this time?" Buck asked, sounding a bit weary.

"Doesn't matter." Blue said, shaking his head. "Same ol'... just don't listen to nobody..."

"No, he don't." Buck agreed. "But, that ain't the point. You've known that a while, ain't'cha?"

Blue smirked a little, finally looking up at his uncle.

"There we go..." Buck smiled back. "Now, why don't'cha tell old Uncle Buck what was troublin' ya?"

But, he noticed that the boy seized up slightly.

"Blue-boy, you're worryin' me here... What was it?"

"Nothin'." Blue mumbled. "Jus'... he wanted me to go somewhere with Uncle Tobias, be a four day trip. Normally I wouldn't mind, but, just... didn't really want to go, okay?" he said a bit peevishly. "I know that's silly, but I don't care. Didn't feel like a big long trip... not with him. So, I made a couple of excuses, an' he wasn't listenin'. So, I says, 'You never listen to me, you big stubborn ass!', and he popped me one." Blue admitted. "So, I got pissed off; I took a couple of swings myself..."

"He was gon' send you off with him?"

And, Blue watched Buck pacing. He wasn't sure why it bothered Buck, probably just didn't trust Tobias not to keep him out of trouble, Blue thought. The older man always was overprotective. But, for himself... he was on the fringes of some weird fuzzy memory that he couldn't latch onto, couldn't figure why, but the idea of being anywhere with Tobias made him apprehensive... But, to admit that  
would make him sound like a sissy, and there was no way Blue was gonna do that...

Buck assessed the situation the best he could. It would do the boy better to rest than ride right now, but, sleeping on the hard ground might do more harm than good, have him all stove up in the morning...

"C'mon. Get on the horse." Buck said finally, shaking him, as he'd started to doze again.

"Aw, Uncle Buck, I'm tired..." Blue yawned.

"I know that, Blue-boy..." he said softly, "But, you'll sleep better in that nice soft bed with pillows." he said firmly." Now, come on. I'll help ya..."

"Naw, I got it." Blue said, pulling himself up on the horse. "Doesn't hurt like it did."

"All right, then, let's get goin'." Buck said, sliding onto his own horse and riding off beside him towards the ranch.

It wasn't a particularly long ride, but Buck still insisted on helping the boy inside. Slightly embarrassed, he refused to meet anyone else's eye as Buck led him to his bedroom and he flopped lightly as he could onto the bed. Without being asked, Manolito went to take care of their horses, and Victoriaimmediately followed her stepson into his room.

"Oh, Blue, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Victoria." he yawned. "Jus' sleepy."

"Are... are you hungry, at the least? I saved you some peach pie..."

"Yeah, that sounds real good." Blue agreed.

"I will get you some pie and milk." she said, rushing off, feeling better to at least be doing something.

Buck sat down in a chair as the boy kicked off his boots, and Blue turned to look at him. "What? You ain't tired?"

"I'm fine. Figure I oughtta keep you awake long enough to eat, though, or Victoria'll have our hides." he smiled.

Around this time, Tobias and John came in, and Buck very quickly led them out, shutting the door behind the three of them.

"Oh, for pity's sakes, Buck!" John snapped. "What did you think I was gonna do?"

"Well, I don't figure nothin'." Buck said, "But, that boy had a dislocated shoulder when I found him, and a couple of his ribs don't seem so good neither. Not ta mention he can't half see through them purpley eyes! Figure you done 'nuff without yellin' at him, too." he said, his voice calm yet holding a threat just beneath the surface.

John stalked back towards the sitting room, but Buck followed, Tobias following behind them curiously. "And, what did you mean, sendin' him off with Tobias for a supply trip like that?"

John looked at him in surprise. "He can handle it. He's gone with you or Mano plenty."

"That is different."

"No, it ain't!" John said, looking at him oddly. "Would you be head up like this if I were sending him with Joe or Pedro?"

"No, 'cause you don't never send them to nowhere 'cept cattle runs. But, a'least they'd keep him out of trouble..."

"He'd be fine, Buck..."

"What happened last time Tobias had him, hmm?"

Manolito had walked in to hear the last question. "Aha. Now we shall get to the crux of it..."

"You blamin' me 'cause the boy got the fever?" Tobias asked. "Buck, that was eleven years ago, and you know it weren't my fault..."

"Oh, no I don't!" Buck shot back. "He was happy an' fine when we left, and three days later, he can't get outta bed!"

"Buck, you're being unreasonable..." John said.

"No, I ain't... he done somethin' to make him sick." Buck insisted. "He didn't have nigtmares before then."

"He was seven, maybe that was just the age?"

"I..." Buck faltered.

"Did he say that?" Tobias demanded.

Buck looked conflicted. "Well, no, but..."

"Then, what did he say, Buck?" Tobias demanded.

"Nothin'. That he didn't remember nothin'." Buck said, walking back towards Blue's room...

Manolito stopped Buck before he reached Blue's room.

"Amigo... come, talk with me a moment..." he said, leading him to his room.

Buck looked at Mano after he'd shut the door, and raised an eyebrow. "Mano, I like ya, pard, but we're just friends..." he joked.

Manolito smirked. "Yes, well, no offense, amigo, but you would make one ugly broad."

Both men laughed, the tension in the room completely gone.

"All right, what'cha want?" Buck asked.

"What's this about Blue being sick when he was little?"

Buck shrugged. "We went on a trip, Blue was too little to come. Anna Leigh was sick, so John brung him as far as Tobias' house... I didn't like the idea, but, well..."

"So, before this, there was the... animosity."

Buck shrugged. "Reckon. Never really did get along, and then after the war started... well, you know how it can be, fightin' on diff'rent sides."

Manolito nodded. "You and John got over that, however?"

Buck nodded. "Yeah, didn't really matter there somehow..."

"Was it the same kind of sickness that his mother had, young Blue had when you came back to fetch him?" Manolito asked suddenly.

"What? Ah, no. She'd lost a baby." Buck revealed quietly. "Not likely that was catchin'."

Manolito "hmmmed".

"What?"

"Well, just curious as to what you think happened, is all."

Buck shrugged and looked at Mano honestly. "If'n I had a clue, don't you think I'd'a took care of it then and there? Or even later if I found out?"

Mano nodded. Buck would, he knew that for certain. "Well, then... what is it?"

"I don't know. I come back, and he wasn't hisself." Buck said a bit helplessly. "I mean, I tried to write it off as him gettin' sick, but... just seemed awful funny how it come on him sudden-like..." Buck said, running a hand through his short blonde hair. "And, after a few more days, he seemed to come out of it and was fine." Buck said. "But, the nightmares...the night we brung him home he had  
nightmares like he'd never had before, and for months after that. Never would say what they was. Jus' that he didn't remember. Then, all of a sudden, the nightmares kinda faded out. He'd have one here-and-there growin' up, but... never could remember it when he was awake."

Manolito frowned slightly. "And, his relationship with Tobias before that?"

"Didn't have one." Buck shrugged. "Never met him."

"And, after that?" Manolito pressed.

"I don't know, Mano; seen him maybe three times after that, and usually stayed up under me when he was 'round, not that it was any different than any other time when he was a little sprout." Buck admitted with a slight smile. "What's with all the questions?" he asked, tossing up his hands in suddenly, though.

"Just trying to get a fix on things is all." Manolito said soothingly. "Just trying to wrap my brain around the situation."

"Ain't no 'situation', 'cept he's overstayed his welcome." Buck grumbled. "An', John's harder on the boy for some reason when Tobias is around, too."

"Ahh... I see..."

"You don't see nothin'. I'm goin' to bed." Buck grumbled, and Manolito sighed, walking out of the room...


	3. Chapter 3

Blue twitched in his sleep, the familiar nightmare overtaking him once again...

~A small boy with big blue eyes and almost white-blonde hair was running around an old fashioned house, when a very tall man whose face isn't visible stands over him. The boy smiles, but then looks concerned when the large hands lift him up.

"Not a word, boy..." A ghost-like voice says to him.~

Blue gasped awake as if trying to suck all of the oxygen in the room into his lungs, but still couldn't catch his breath, and wheezed violently. Fortunately,Manolito, who had been near the window, instinctively hopped in and began trying to calm him.

"Blue, compadre... breathe slowly... in and out... that is right..."

Finally catching his breath, Blue looked at him.

"Sorry, Mano. Just... don't know what that was."

"Anxiety attack, I think." Manolito said quietly.

"Naw, that ain't it..." Blue said uncomfortably. "Girls have those."

"Men have those plenty, I will have you know, young man." Manolito said sternly, not wanting him to put himself down. "It happens to the best of us. What were you dreaming of?"

Blue crinkled his forehead in concentration. "I... don't remember..." he said finally, honestly.

Manolito sighed. "It is all right. Lean back, try to think..." he said gently.

Blue frowned slightly. He didn't want to remember... Pushing his way out of the bed, he got up, scratching at his bare chest lightly.

"I'm fine, Mano. Thanks, though. Just... gonna go get some breakfast and get to work."

"I thought you would probably take it easy today?"

"No." he said shortly.

Manolito quirked his mouth a bit, but then just nodded and walked out of the room. Blue quickly pulled a shirt and boots on, and climbed out of the open carved hole that was his window. Silly, he knew, but he was not in the mood for facing John this morning. Just... wasn't...

He made his way to the outdoor table where the crew ate and sat down, helping himself to some oatmeal out of the large pot. He got up to get some bread, and bumped into Tobias.

"Uh, sorry, Uncle Tobias."

"That's all right, boy, don't worry about it, not a word..."

And, suddenly, a cold shiver went down Blue's spine, and little flashes of the past passed before his eyes...

Blue swallowed and put the bread down. "S'cuse me." he mumbled, rushing out to behind the barn.

When he got there, he retched violently, even though he hadn't eaten since the night before. He heaved even after he was done, until his stomach muscles and throat ached; until he thought his lungs could not take any more. When he felt the hand on his back, he skittered forward, nearly tripping his face into the dusty red clay of the ground in his haste to remove the unwanted touch.

"Easy there, Blue boy!" Buck called out, and his nephew halted immediately.

"Sor... sorry, Uncle Buck." Blue wheezed, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"That's all right; everybody gets sick sometimes, son." he said gently.

Blue nodded, looking at his boots.

"You're takin' the day off, all right?"

Blue shook his head stubbornly. Quiet time meant thinking time... No, no more thoughts...

"Blue-Boy, you better listen to me now!" Buck said sternly. "You ain't doin' so hot, and you're bound to get worse if'n you keep pushin' yourself."

"Can't we just go to the saloon?"

"No, you can't go to the saloon; bad as me..." Buck smirked. "Come on, to bed with ya."

Blue sighed, allowing him to lead him towards his room...

***********************************************************************

Two hours later, Blue awoke in a cold sweat, gasping and wheezing again, but this time a steadying arm and soothing voice were right next to him.

"All right there, Little Boy Blue?" he asked gently.

And, just like that, Blue began to relax, leaning back and breathing easier. Funny how the familiar voice and childhood nickname would be so soothing, but, it was somehow...

"Yeah, fine, Uncle Buck."

"Now, you wouldn't lie to me, would'cha, Blue-Boy?" He asked quietly.

Blue sighed. "No... 'course not..."

But, his eyes were everywhere but on Buck's face. He couldn't dare tell Buck, not that...

"Funny how you get the fever when he's around."

Blue's eyes shot towards Buck then, wide open.

"I..."

"I think you best sit down, and you and me have a little talk..." Blue began to pace. He wasn't sure what to say here. What could he say? He walked to the window and leaned out of it, hoping a slight breeze might cool his cheeks, but, no; the Arizona sun beat down like a hammer, with no relief of  
breeze in sight.

"Things... happen sometimes." he said softly. "And, I dunno, you forget. You hope you stay forgotten. But... then it comes rushin' back in a flash. I'll forget it again. Just leave it be, Uncle Buck. Please."

"No, sir. Not this time..." Buck said determinedly. "Now, you tell me right now, Blue-Boy!"

Blue drew a deep breath. "It was a long time ago! Don't matter no more!" he said, though even he himself did not believe that.

"Bullshit." Buck said bluntly. "Now, neither of us are leavin' this room till you tell me."

"I can't!" Blue blurted, looking at him with wide eyes.

Buck sighed, getting aggravated, and took his arms in his hands. "Now, you listen to me... you can and you will."

"You'll... you'll hate me."

"Blue!" Buck breathed, shocked. "Boy, you ought ta know me better 'an that..."

Blue managed a small nod.

"Now, as I said, you ain't leavin' this room till you tell me."

*************************************************************************  
Meanwhile, all of the men were coming back to the large outdoor tables for lunch, and Victoria was helping Lupe, the daytime serving woman.

"Boy come out yet?" John asked gruffly.

Victoria smiled, taking it as a sign he at least was concerned.

"No, but he was quite sick earlier, Buck said."

"Or, Buck's shirkin' out of work pretendin' to tend 'im." Tobias smirked, reaching for a hunk of the good homemade bread.

Victoria frowned at Tobias. "Buck does not 'shirk' his work!" she yelled, and proceeded to berate him with a string of rapid Spanish, which made both John and Manolito smirk.

"Sister dear, a lady does not use such language..."

And, the two began conversing back and forth in even faster Spanish, causing Tobias to look up at John.

"You got a clue what they're sayin'?"

"Figure we're better off not to." he said, taking a huge bite of the chilli.

But, around this time, Buck came stomping out of the house, and tackled Tobias, raining blows all over him, swearing like John had never heard.

"I will kill you..." he swore, over and over again between curse words.

"Mano, help me," John said.

And, Mano took one of Buck's arms, John the other.

Tobias, meanwhile, was out cold.

"Buck, what the devil-"

"Big John, lemme go! I'm gon' kill him!"

"You just about did already!" John yelled. "You wanna tell me WHY?"

Buck frowned at him. "You should know, but, I ain't gonna do it. Ain't mine to tell."

John was looking at him like he'd lost his marbles, but, Buck didn't care. Blue trusted him with a secret, he was going to protect it.

"Jus' know that when he wakes up, he better not be here. Get him outta here, John, or when he wakes up I will finish the job." Buck said loudly, and stomped back into the house...

"Pedro! Cabello!" Manolito ordered quickly.

"What are you doing?" John demanded, looking at Manolito.

"Taking your brother to the doctor, senor." he said quietly. "It appears he could use one, and if he stays here, I think a coroner would be more in order."?

"He should go back in the house." John growled. "Ain't hurt so bad that we can't take care of 'im."

"I disagree, brother-in-law." Manolito insisted. "The hit on his head from the hard ground... needs a doctor. And, Buck will kill him."

"No, he won't." John said determinedly. "What does have the man so head-up though, I wonder?"

"Husband, I would suggest following the two sets of horses and finding out." Victoria said, gesturing to Buck and Blue, who were about 30 feet away, and starting off on their mounts.

"Aw, hell." John said, slapping his hat at his hip and stalking determinedly towards the barn...


	4. Chapter 4

By the time he got into town, his son and youngest brother had already settled themselves at the saloon. Blue was with a lovely young girl with long dark hair and large green eyes; pouty pink lips and skin like fresh cream. What John didn't know- from lack of saloon experience- was that this was Bonnie. Bonnie always chose Blue; when she said he was "her favorite customer", she  
wasn't just angling for better tips. Buck had seen- with some surprise and some measure of pride- her give a coin back to a cowboy when she saw Blue come in and rush over to him. More than once.

Blue didn't mistake it for love- he was young, not stupid- but, she was the prettiest, and he did enjoy the company and attention. He caught the heat of his father's glare while Bonnie was kissing his earlobe, and he nudged her gently off of his lap.

"Busy, Pa." he said grumpily.

"I can see that." John said sourly. "Thought you were sick."

"This makes me feel better."

"I'll bet. Buck, it's really you I've got to talk to."

Buck, meanwhile, was engaging a pretty little senorita himself. "Busy, John."

"Buck, you're gonna explain-"

But, Blue stood up this time in front of him.

"You can leave him alone." Blue said, his tone gruffer and colder than John was used to hearing from the boy. "He didn't do nothin' that weren't my fault; you wanna be mad, be mad at me. Usually are anyhow."

"Your fault?" John frowned. "I don't understand."

"Nope, an' you ain't meant ta." Buck declared. "Excuse us, ladies; we're gonna take Chuckles here for a walk." he said, leading John out of the saloon by the arm.

John glared, but allowed himself to be led out, hoping to get an explanation to all of this.

"All right, what the hell is going on here?" he demanded, once outside.

"Blue-boy, you're gon' have to tell him." Buck said gravely.

"I ain't doin' it! And, you promised!"

"Blue-boy." Buck said firmly.

And, Blue wavered a moment.

"All right, let's get riding, once we get somewhere quiet..." he relented.

John raised an eyebrow, but followed them as they got onto their horses, getting onto his and riding out with them. Fortunately, it was a long ride into nothingness, the way back to the ranch, so, they eventually found a place to stop.

"Long 'nuff, Blue-boy." Buck said, stopping his horse in front of Soapy.

Blue sighed.

"All right. Maybe you're right..."

"Somebody tell me what in the Sam Hill is goin' on!" John yelled.

"John... somethin'... 'member I tol' ya somethin' bad musta happened when Tobias kept Blue-boy that one time?"

"Yes, I remember... but, you never said what."

"Cause I didn't know what, or he'd be dead long a'fore now!"

John made a face at Buck, but then turned his eyes towards his son. His son may be a lot of things, but, if he were honest with himself, he was a good kid, and never did lie.

"All right, what is it?"

"He ain't gonna believe me, and it's humiliating either way!" Blue pleaded with his uncle.

"Blue, son, ya hafta..." Buck said, his voice cracking a bit. "And, I'm sorry that I didn't figure out the details myself, that I didn't kill him back then... I'm sorry that it even happened, but, we have to face facts."

Blue nodded, taking a deep breath, and looked at his father.

"It was a long time ago... don't matter no more." he fumbled.

"Just tell me!" John shouted, exasperated with the hemming and hawing.

"He tried... stuff, ok?"

"Stuff?"

"Tried, but I was always fast."

"I still don't..."

"To force him, you idjit!" Buck burst out.

"But... I..." John faltered, thrown for a loop.

"I'm going back to the saloon for a drink." Blue said, riding off the opposite direction...

John had the good grace to look almost ashamed for a moment- but only for a moment. He quickly brushed it off and his eyes narrowed, spurring his horse back towards the ranch, Buck following quickly in tow. They handed their horses off to a surprised cowboy and both raced into the house, Buck right behind John. When they walked in, Manolito was on the couch, having a cigarette.

"Where is he?" John growled.

"In the guest room." Manolito frowned, looking worriedly at both of them. "What is-"

But, he didn't manage to get his sentence out, as both of them went running into the room. Tobias was no longer unconscious, but he WAS asleep, and his head had been bandaged. The cold muzzle of a gun under his chin and the sound of it cocking woke him up.

"Ah... Johnny?" he asked, blinking owlishly at him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Tobias Cannon?"

This earned him an open handed slap across the face.

"No, you ain't! A real Cannon wouldn't do what you did... you aren't worthy of the name!"

"Now, I don't know what Buck tol' ya, but... he's crazy!"

And, he winced as he heard a second gun cock. "I'd watch who ya callin' crazy, big brother."

"Tell me what you did to my son." John demanded. "I wanna hear you admit it."

"Nothing!"

John slapped his face again. "Let's try again. What did you do to my boy?"

"Nothing!"

Two more slaps this time.

"Do ya want me to get pissed off 'cause my hand gets tired?"

"John, I-"

Two more slaps.

"My hand's gettin' tired of ya lyin'!"

"Look, I was just..."

Two more slaps.

"All right, all right!" He yelled finally. "It was only the one time..."

"You was never alone with him after that!" Buck blurted.

But, John held up a hand to silence his youngest brother.

"He wasn't... the first..." Tobias admitted. "Not the first..."

Buck backed up, though, he probably shouldn't have been surprised.

"But, he wasn't easy like the others..." Tobias remembered. "He knew... he knew it was wrong, and that it wasn't him. He told me that you," and he looked directly at Buck, "would kill me."

"And he was goddamn right!" Buck screamed, starting to lunge, but John held an arm out to stop him, shaking his head.

"Not yet." he said with an eerily calm shake of his head. "Continue!" he ordered to Tobias.

Tobias swallowed. "I told him how many ways I could- and would- kill you both, if he said a word. He was seven. He believed me."

And, the last sound heard, was the shot that rang out. The echo was deafening, and the blood was everywhere. But, John stood, staring at the smoking gun in his hand, and not looking at his brother's brains, splattered on the wall. He didn't look at Buck as he walked out of the room, and Buck looked at no one as he went to his liquor cabinet for a bit of a "sleep aid" for himself, maybe just  
something to keep the nausea down. But, Mano quietly went for someone to clean up the mess before either man left their rooms, and definitely before Blue came home... So that it would be over. Finally over...

~The End...~


End file.
